


The little flower shop on the corner

by roe87



Series: A Budding Romance [1]
Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Awkward Flirting, Beefy Bucky Barnes, First Dates, First Meetings, Flirting, Florists, Flowers, Fluff, Humor, Light Angst, Long-Haired Bucky Barnes, M/M, Meet-Cute, Misunderstandings, Omega Bucky Barnes, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Romantic Gestures, Shy Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Wooing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22455070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roe87/pseuds/roe87
Summary: Steve really likes the male omega working in the flowershop, so he makes a plan to go inside and flirt with him.Should be simple, right?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: A Budding Romance [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615792
Comments: 35
Kudos: 545





	The little flower shop on the corner

**Author's Note:**

  * For [splinteredwinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/splinteredwinter/gifts).
  * Translation into Русский available: [Маленький цветочный магазин на углу [The little flower shop on the corner]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25708438) by [Katherine93](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine93/pseuds/Katherine93)



> For Splinteredwinter, thank you for a lovely prompt ❤
> 
> ~~
> 
> Just a small heads up for brief mention of Steve's mom Sarah, who has already passed away. 
> 
> ~~

It was a crisp, bright January morning and Steve was on his way to brunch with Sam and Natasha.

Brunch was a Saturday tradition they'd been keeping for a while now, since Steve and Sam were roommates and Natasha had moved closer to them in Brooklyn, so they were able to meet up and walk the few blocks to their favorite cafes.

On the corner of the third block they passed was a small flower shop. They passed it nearly every Saturday, and Sam had even gone in there one time to get his mom some flowers for her birthday.

Steve hadn't gone in, he had allergies. Walking inside a flower shop just seemed like something he should avoid in general.

But for the last four Saturdays, Steve had noticed someone new working in the flower shop: a very pretty and buff brunet with long hair. Four Saturdays they had walked past the flower shop, and four times Steve's neck had craned to get a better view of the man inside, of his broad chest and thick arms in a tight t-shirt with the green apron tied around front, and his long dark hair either loose to his shoulders or tied back.

One time Steve could've sworn he had a flower tied into his hair, but he'd only had a quick glance and he hadn't been wearing his glasses.

Steve knew one thing for sure, he wanted to not only get a better look at the man inside but maybe go chat to him too.

This Saturday, Steve had come prepared. The seed of desire had been planted and he was curious. If he wanted to chat to the man, then stopping by the flower shop for flowers seemed a perfect excuse to do so.

Steve had worn his contact lenses (even though he hated wearing contacts) and taken a bit more care over his outfit for the day, even made sure his hair looked good.

Sam had grumbled about him taking too long to leave the apartment, and Natasha had made a point of looking at her wristwatch when they'd met her. But now they were on their way to brunch, and currently heading down the block with the little flower shop at the end of it. Steve smiled to himself, brimming with excitement.

Then Natasha said, "If we cut down here it'll be quicker..."

"Wait, no," Steve replied, stopping them from turning down a side street.

"Steve, we're going to miss the best seats," Natasha told him.

"But..." Steve glanced at the flower shop in the distance. "I, um, I need to get flowers."

"Flowers," Natasha said flatly, "with your allergies?"

Steve shrugged. "I took an antihistamine, I should be fine."

Natasha raised an eyebrow. "What do you want flowers for?"

"You know," Steve said, fidgeting somewhat. "Brighten up the place, put in a window."

Natasha didn't look convinced, but Sam broke into a grin. "Oh, I think I know," he said. "Steve wants to go charm the omega in there."

"He's an omega?" Steve said, thrilled to hear it. "Not that, I mean, not that it matters."

Sam chuckled. "Yeah, man. He put the bouquet for my mom together. His name's Bucky."

Nat looked at Sam. "You asked his name?"

"No, I read his name tag." Sam shrugged. "He seems nice. But I'm not hanging around while you attempt to flirt, Steve. I'm hungry."

"Attempt?" Steve repeated, but Sam and Nat were already shooing him away.

"Go charm him, get his number," Nat said. "We'll save you a seat at brunch."

"Okay," Steve replied, excited. "I'm just going to say hi, I won't be long."

"Good luck," Sam told him, as he and Nat turned to go.

Steve headed in the other direction, toward the flower shop.

Right, he could do this. He was prepared. Just say hi, he told himself as he approached the store. Piece of cake.

It was a pretty little shop, with displays arranged outside. Steve loitered for a moment to gather himself, pretending to look at the displays. It was only halfway through January but he noted the displays were all themed towards Easter: baskets with decorative eggs and flowers, a large bush sculpture of an Easter bunny, and plenty of bunches of budding daffodils and snowdrops.

The smell was fresh and not too strong, thank goodness. Steve glanced inside the store: its windows were a little dark against the bright morning sunshine, but he could see inside.

It wasn't a large shop, just enough room to browse and a space for the counter where the flowers were arranged. The walls displays of flowers either side: one sported rustic wooden shelves with potted plants for sale, and the other side of the store had all the buckets of fresh cut flowers waiting to be picked.

Steve had a plan, and as the store was empty right now it seemed like a good time to execute that plan. The brunet was inside with his back to Steve, moving a bunch of roses onto a shelf. Steve took a fortifying breath, centered himself and opened the door. The small bell above the door tinkled, and Steve walked in.

The strong smells of the flowers hit his nose at once and he promptly sneezed, loudly, because he was caught off guard.

The brunet turned around to look at him just as Steve stood there in wide eyed shock, realising he'd neglected to bring a tissue.

"Bless you," the other man said, his voice a familiar Brooklyn drawl.

Steve smiled, and he really hoped he didn't have snot all over his face. "Thanks. I'm not sick, I have allergies."

Smooth, Steve.

"I see," the brunet replied, setting his flowers down and looking at Steve. "Can I help you with anything, or do you wanna look around first?"

"I, um, yes," Steve said, moving over to the fresh flowers for a cursory glance. "I need a bunch of flowers, something nice?"

"Sure," the other man said, coming to stand beside Steve in front of the wall of fresh flowers.

And Steve couldn't help notice the hint of omega scent among all the flower smells in the air. He smelled nice, Steve thought, and he didn't often see male omegas around.

Steve inhaled again but then he felt another sneeze coming. He made sure to turn away from the omega and sneezed into his jacket this time.

So much for that antihistamine, Steve thought.

He turned back to the omega with an apologetic smile, only to see he was offering Steve a folded tissue from a small travel packet.

"Oh," Steve said, eternally grateful as he accepted the tissue. "Thanks."

"No problem." The omega smiled wryly, slipping the packet of tissues away. "The lilies always get me."

"Right," Steve said, mesmerised by this man's smile. He was very handsome, with dark stubble on a nice square jaw. He had his hair loose today, slightly wavy to his shoulders, and it looked very soft.

Steve didn't mean to stare, but maybe it wasn't all that unwelcome as the omega seemed to be staring back at him a moment too long as well.

Then he looked away and gestured to the flowers. "So, um, do you have something in mind?"

Steve felt the charged tension in the air and noticed a faint pink blush on the omega's cheeks. This was a good sign, surely?

It gave him the confidence to smile as he replied, "What do you suggest?"

"Uh, depends who it's for," the omega said. "Is it romantic, like, a date?"

"Yeah," Steve said, intending to have the flowers made and then give them to the omega. That'd be smooth.

"Roses?" the omega suggested, gesturing to the buckets of fresh roses in a variety of colors. "What do they like?"

"Is there a flower language or something?" Steve asked. "Color codes?"

The omega looked up at Steve and blinked at him. "Dude, I don't know about that stuff. I'm only covering for my sister until she comes in."

"Oh," Steve said, the wind thoroughly taken out of his sails. "Um, any color is fine. You pick for me?"

"Okay," the omega said, immediately reaching for a red rose. "How much do you want to spend?"

Steve's mind blanked. He hadn't a clue. "What's a romantic amount?"

"Um... well, some people give a single red rose?" the omega replied, and twirled the rose he held by its stem.

Steve wasn't sure about that. "Yeah? That's not, like, cheap, is it?"

The omega only blinked in return, his expression unreadable. "I don't know. Probably depends on what your date thinks."

Now Steve felt his own cheeks blushing. This wasn't going as smoothly as he'd hoped it would.

"I, um, I don't know yet," he said, feeling like an idiot. "Maybe I'll just take a standard bunch?"

"You got it." The omega started plucking roses from different buckets, creating a bunch of flowers in his hand.

Steve stood back a little to give him space, and also to regroup. Mentally berating himself on being such a clod, Steve tried to get it together and tell himself there was still plenty of time to be smooth.

The omega took the flowers over to the counter, pulling off a sheet of cellophane as he swiftly wrapped the flowers up.

"You want them open?" he asked.

Steve approached the counter, his eyes dropping to the name tag on the omega's apron. _Bucky_. "Um, yeah," Steve said. "Thanks."

In a flash the bouquet of roses was ready, a mix of red, orange, and yellow with red tipped petals. It looked very pretty, and Steve thought it seemed romantic yet a bit more casual than simply red roses. Fragrant too, as Steve felt another sneeze brewing but he tried to hold it down.

The omega rang the order through the till. "That'll be twenty-five dollars," he said.

Christ, that's expensive, Steve thought, as he got out his card. He plastered a smile onto face as he swiped his card and the sale went through.

Now all he had to do was be smooth and gift the bouquet to the brunet.

"Here you go," he said, handing the flowers over to Steve. "I hope they like them."

"Thanks," Steve said automatically, before realising that he'd inadvertently confirmed he was giving the flowers to someone else. "Uh," he added, intending to rescue the situation, but the door's bell chimed with new customers and Steve fell silent.

The omega gave him a brief smile, then moved away from the counter to greet the new customers.

Steve felt like such an idiot, he left the store immediately.

When he got outside and a safe distance away from the flower shop, he groaned to himself. Now he had a bunch of flowers that'd cost him over twenty bucks, and nothing to show for it.

He trudged down the street, checking his phone. Nat had sent him a message where to meet them, so Steve walked to their second favorite cafe and found Sam and Nat sitting at an outside table.

They'd saved him a seat and Steve plopped down into it. "Here," he said, thrusting the bouquet at Natasha.

"Thanks," she said, inspecting the flowers. "Pretty."

"Pretty expensive," Steve grumbled to himself as he picked up Nat's coffee cup to take a swig.

Sam was barely hiding a chuckle. "So," he said. "How did it go?"

"Not how I'd thought it would," Steve said.

"Is he straight?" Nat asked.

Steve frowned. "I don't think so, we had a moment. But then I went and screwed it up and now he thinks I bought this bouquet for a date."

Nat started to laugh and hid her face behind the flowers. Sam laughed too but he didn't bother to hide it.

"How did you manage that, Steve?" Sam asked.

Steve shrugged. "I had it all planned out, then it all went wrong."

"Well, there's always next Saturday," Sam pointed out.

~~

Bucky had a theory.

After careful (and subtle) gathering of data from his other family members working in the store, Bucky figured that the big blond alpha only came by on Saturday mornings.

Luckily, that was the shift Bucky was currently covering for Becca, so it seemed like Bucky had the best chance of spotting the guy.

Which was why when Becca mentioned over dinner on Thursday night that she'd found someone else to cover the Saturday mornings, Bucky'd had a mild panic and had to think of a good reason to insist he keep his shift.

Bucky already had a full time job: Mondays to Fridays he was a product developer for a major manufacturer. Bucky loved his job, but he also loved having the weekends off and getting up early on Saturdays to cover for Becca because she'd just had a baby was a _chore_.

But then the last few Saturdays Bucky had spotted the blond Adonis outside the flower shop windows, usually with two other people. He'd caught Bucky's eye, of course he had, but he hadn't actually come in the store until last Saturday.

Bucky had been able to confirm that said Adonis was an alpha, a very nice one too it seemed, but also unfortunately the alpha had bought flowers for someone else.

So that was kind of disappointing.

Though it did mean the alpha was dating and _maybe_ he'd come in again for more flowers. Bucky could hope. His Gaydar had pinged quite a bit when they'd talked, so Bucky had a hunch the alpha was interested in him. Which was why Bucky _had_ to cover the Saturday morning shift if he wanted another shot at seeing him.

"It's fine," he'd told Becca, "I don't mind."

"You hate mornings," she'd replied. "Mom told me you complained about it."

Bucky schooled his features so he didn't resort to eye rolling. "No," he said evenly, "it's fine. Let me do it."

"Well," Becca hummed, "I guess if you cover this Saturday that would help me out."

"No problem." Bucky smiled sweetly.

He really hoped the blond alpha would come back. He'd taken to calling him _Blondie_ in his head.

Friday night, despite being exhausted from his working week, Bucky went into his bathroom for a thorough grooming session. First, he trimmed down his stubble to look tidy. He'd been considering going hipster and growing a beard, but that could wait.

It was hard to judge what alphas were into sometimes, especially as he was a male omega. Some preferred him clean shaved, others didn't care. For now he'd just hope short stubble was acceptable.

Next he threw himself into the shower and took the time to wash his hair properly. If he washed it now and slept on it for a night, by morning it'd be just perfect. In theory.

Bucky went to bed early and intended to get a good night's sleep. Except he was far too excited about possibly seeing his crush tomorrow, so he didn't sleep a wink until the early hours and then his alarm went off when it barely felt like he'd closed his eyes.

Bucky wanted to cry, he hated mornings and this should've been his day off. He had to drag himself from his warm cocoon of duvet and get ready. He was halfway through throwing on whatever clothes that were on the bedroom chair, when he remembered his plan.

Bucky tossed aside those clothes and went over to his closet, where he'd hung up his pre-chosen outfit the night before. Well done, past self, he thought, pulling on his nicest jeans and brand new top.

Shame he had to wear that ridiculous apron over his outfit, but oh well.

It was bitterly cold outside, so Bucky wrapped up warm with a wooly hat over his head and a chunky scarf round his neck.

He had to hurry or he'd miss the delivery van, so he hightailed it out of his apartment to get the bus.

Thankfully there was a coffee shop a block over from the store too. Bucky had time to grab a cappuccino to go, then he set to work opening the store.

Warm clothes off, green apron on, hair tied back. Delivery received, fresh flowers prepped and set out on display. Old flowers moved into the back. Till ready, easy listening classical music playing. He was good to go.

Bucky unlocked the front door and turned the sign from closed to open. He gazed out at the street, watching the early morning pedestrians stroll past and wondered when his crush would appear.

Usually it was around ten AM or later, so Bucky had some time to kill.

He drank the rest of his coffee as he went through the store's books, checking things over. Since everyone in the Barnes' family had been stepping in to help Becca the last few months, Bucky tried to keep tabs on the business. Some of his sisters were terrible at book keeping, despite Bucky showing them all how to use the app on their phones. It was a quiet morning, so Bucky had time. In a couple weeks it would be Valentine's, one of the store's busiest periods, so Bucky made the most of the peace and quiet. He took a sip of his coffee.

When the bell above the door tingled to announce a customer, Bucky looked up then did a double take, because he totally hadn't expected the blond alpha hottie to walk in this early.

Blondie smiled in a friendly way, closing the door behind him. "Morning," he said.

Bucky set down his coffee, hoped he didn't have cappuccino foam lip, and moved out from behind the counter.

"Morning," he replied. "You're early today."

"Yeah." Blondie chuckled, shuffling on the spot like he was in a rush, or nervous perhaps. "I had some errands to do before brunch."

Bucky nodded. "Right. So, um, did they like the roses?"

Blondie looked at him with a blank expression for a moment, then his neat brows came together in a mild frown. "Um, no. I mean, yes, but I gave them to a friend."

This was interesting, Bucky thought, stepping closer. "Don't tell me your date stood you up?" he teased.

"What? No." Blondie laughed, and it was a good, hearty laugh. "I mean... you know what, never mind. Can I start again?"

Bucky wasn't sure what that meant, and he was a touch distracted by the alpha's presence and his enticing scent. "Uh, sure? You want another bunch of flowers?"

Blondie nodded. "Okay."

"Who's it for?"

"My mom," Blondie said, somewhat firm.

"Sure," Bucky said, and gestured to the fresh cut flowers. "What does she like?"

"Um, well..." Blondie frowned again, looking at the flowers. "The spring flowers? They're nice."

"I can make you up a spring themed bouquet," Bucky offered.

Blondie nodded again. "That'd be great. Thanks." He stood there as Bucky went to pick some single daffodils of white and yellow.

Bucky needed the green leaves for decoration, but Blondie was kind of in the way so Bucky had to look up at him and gesture to the bucket he wanted. "Um, I just need these..."

"Oh, sorry," Blondie said, and stepped back.

His scent grew stronger, Bucky noticed, filling his nostrils with that amazing musky smell and distracting him. It was a hopeful sign, as usually an alpha's scent became stronger when they were attracted to someone. Bucky felt himself blush in response, which was a little embarrassing but he hadn't flirted with anyone this hot in a while.

He focused on arranging the daffodil stems so they looked pretty, adding a few bluebells and giant daisies in too. Then he glanced up at the alpha to check. "Is this okay?"

Blondie met his eyes, smiling. He had very blue eyes.

"Yes, looks great," he said, so Bucky took the flowers over to the counter to wrap them. Blondie followed him, hovering as Bucky tied the stems and wrapped the bouquet in cellophane and paper.

"You want a ribbon or a greetings card to go with it?" Bucky asked, glancing up at the alpha.

Blondie had been smiling, but now his smile faded a little. "Um, no," he said quietly. "That's okay. Just the paper is fine."

Bucky nodded, and rung the order through the till. "Is there anything else you'd like?" he asked, feeling hopeful.

"That's all, thanks," the alpha replied. He produced his card, and the sale went through.

Bucky didn't want him to leave right away, so he resorted to small talk. "So, you taking your mom to brunch today?"

Blondie looked at him with that blank expression again, so Bucky figured that was a small talk fail.

"Um, no?" Blondie said. "Just going to... drop these off, then meet my friends later for brunch."

"Oh." Bucky smiled, and soldiered on to add, "Maybe more like lunch by that time, right?"

That seemed to work, as the alpha smiled at him.

"Yeah, more like lunch," he said, picking up the bouquet.

"I hope she likes the flowers," Bucky said, which seemed the wrong thing to say as the alpha's smile turned sad.

"Thank you," he said. "I, um, thanks. Goodbye."

Bucky felt somewhat surprised as Blondie left in a hurry.

Was it something he'd said?

~~

Green Wood cemetery wasn't far, so after Steve had made his way there and unwrapped the flowers for his mom, arranged them in the pot at her grave and stood there for a few minutes looking between her grave and his dad's, he'd left the cemetery with the paper and cellophane wrap from the flowers and made his way up Prospect Park West.

Sam and Natasha had secured a great brunch spot only a few blocks up, so Steve managed to find them without too much fuss. They'd even ordered him coffee, which was still warm when he sat down to join them.

"Why have you got wrapping paper?" Sam asked.

Steve shrugged, looking at the folded paper and plastic in his hand. "It was from some flowers. I should probably recycle it, right?"

"I don't think you can recycle the cellophane," Sam said.

"Did you go into the flower shop?" Nat asked with a grin.

Steve nodded.

"And?" she asked, as she and Sam leaned in eagerly.

"Um," Steve said, wincing as he remembered the exchange. "Mildly better than last time? I don't know."

"Who did you say these flowers were for?" Sam asked.

"My mom," Steve said. "I was all set to ask him out too, but then he asked about my mom and I sort of froze."

Sam shook his head. "Man, maybe you shouldn't buy any flowers next time and just talk."

Steve sighed. ""I don't get it, I'm never this terrible at talking to people." He caught Sam and Nat exchanging a dubious look. "I'm not terrible," he insisted.

"Well," Sam hedged, as Nat said, "You're not slick either, Steve."

"I can be slick," Steve retorted.

Nat arched one red eyebrow at him. "Give me one example of you being slick."

"I'm slick via text," Steve told her. "Maybe... not that slick face to face."

"Call up the store, then," Nat said.

"That's not text," Steve replied, then sighed loudly. "So, what now? I keep going in every week buying expensive flowers and making an ass of myself?"

"Go back there now," Natasha said.

"Yeah, man," Sam agreed. "Just say, hi, do you want to go for coffee sometime?"

" _Now?_ " Steve said.

"Yes," Nat told him, "and for God's sake, Steve, don't come back with more flowers."

"Alright, alright." Steve stood up from the table. "I'll go."

"Third time's a charm!" Sam called after him as he left.

Steve was halfway down the block when he realised he was still clutching the folded up paper and cellophane, but maybe that would work to his advantage.

He quick marched all the way to the flower shop, then paused at the windows when he saw how busy it was inside. Only around four or five customers but it was enough to fill up the store and make Steve feel nervous about going in.

Dammit.

Steve stood there having an internal debate, and despite having managed _not_ to sneeze when he'd been there earlier that morning, he felt a sneeze coming on now. He put his finger under his nose to hold off the sneeze.

The shop's door opened, its bell tinkling brightly. "Oh," said a familiar voice, "hello again."

Steve looked round to see the omega standing there, minus his apron and instead wrapped up warm in a jacket, scarf and hat. Steve blinked in surprise, and risked moving his finger away from his face so he didn't look like an idiot.

"Hey," he said, thrilled to see him. "Lunch run?"

"No, I'm finished now," the omega replied. "I only cover the mornings." He glanced down briefly at Steve's hands. "Where did your flowers go?"

"Oh!" Steve held up the wrapping. "I wanted to recycle these but I didn't know where to put the plastic?"

This earned him an amused smile from the omega, and he held his hand out. "I can take them."

"Oh, great, thanks!" Steve handed them over, then as the omega turned to go he panicked that this would be the end of their exchange, so he blurted out, "Wanna get a coffee with me?"

The omega paused and turned back to him, a surprised look on his handsome face.

"I mean, sometime?" Steve amended. "I didn't mean precisely now. Just... in general?"

The omega smiled brightly. "I'm free right now, actually, and I would like some coffee."

"Oh," Steve said, bowled over with delight. "I'm free too."

"Okay, let me just..." The omega gestured with the papers. "I'll get rid of this. Don't go anywhere."

"I won't." Steve watched him disappear inside the store, weaving between the customers to head out the back.

Okay, Rogers, he told himself as he fidgeted on the side-walk, don't screw this up. He waited for the omega to come back, joining him outside.

"Ready to go?" he asked, smiling at him.

"Sure." Steve nodded, then offered out his hand. "I'm Steve, by the way."

The omega had woolly gloves on, and they felt soft when he shook Steve's hand briefly but firmly.

"Bucky."

"Nice to meet you, Bucky," Steve told him.

~~

"Here you go," Steve said, depositing two large coffee mugs onto the table: a cappuccino for Bucky, a latte for him.

Bucky, who'd been sitting at the table already to save it, smiled up at him. "Thank you."

Steve smiled back, still partly in shock this was all really happening, and went to sit down. His foot got stuck in the chair leg somehow and he bumped the chair across the tiled floor with a wince-makingly loud noise.

Steve paused, as had several other people around them as they all glanced over to check what the noise was. Steve winced and mouthed sorry to them before he righted his chair and sat down carefully.

Bucky was grinning like Steve's general ineptness amused him. At least he wasn't running for the door, Steve thought.

Steve cleared his throat, picked up his latte and took a slow sip, mostly to regain his composure.

Now what did he do? Steve wondered, as a quiet settled over them. Should he make some small talk?

"Did you ditch your friends?" Bucky asked, breaking the silence.

Steve was relieved. "I saw them briefly," he replied. "Actually they were the ones who convinced me to come talk to you."

Bucky's eyebrows flicked up. "Oh? Am I that scary?"

"No, I mean, not at all," Steve said quickly. "I already wanted to, I just, um. Wasn't very good at it, but they convinced me to go back and." He gestured at himself with a nervous smile. "Here I am."

Bucky gave him a small smile, watching Steve closely like he was sizing him up. "Here you are," Bucky said. "So what's your play?"

"Uh, besides being a walking disaster?" Steve joked, then wished he hadn't said that. Thankfully it earned him another smile from Bucky. "Um, I don't know?" Steve admitted. "See, I had planned to be all smooth and give you that first bunch of flowers, but then those other customers walked in, so I panicked and I left."

"I thought you got the flowers for a date?" Bucky asked, lifting his mug to his lips and watching Steve over the rim.

Steve shook his head. "No, there was no date. It was an excuse to come in the store and talk to you."

"That's sweet." Bucky sipped his coffee then set it down. "So tell me about you?"

"I'm Steve." Steve laughed nervously. "Steve Rogers. I'm an artist but I'm a nobody, so to make money I'm also a graphic designer. I have one roommate and I live in Brooklyn."

"You're an artist?" Bucky looked interested. "What sort of art?"

"Anything expressive. I like to paint," Steve told him. "Mom always said I made such a mess as a kid, but it's my passion."

Bucky smiled happily at him. "Please tell me you gave the flowers you bought today to your mom? That wasn't a white lie?"

"Oh, uh." Steve dropped his eyes to his coffee. "No, I did. I took them to her right after."

"Did she like them?" Bucky asked.

Steve wasn't sure what to say, never was at this point in conversation. He wanted to get to know Bucky, but this wasn't really first date chat. Was it?

Then again, fibbing hadn't exactly helped Steve out so far. Maybe being honest would be better.

"Um, she passed away a long time ago," Steve admitted, then regretted saying anything when he saw the shocked look on Bucky's face. "But I'm sure she would've loved them," he hurried to say.

"Steve, I'm so sorry," Bucky told him gently. "That's really rough."

Steve shrugged it off. "It's fine," he said, because that's what he'd gotten used to saying whenever he talked about his mom.

Then Bucky surprised him by laying his hand over Steve's wrist. Steve looked up, met Bucky's eyes and was warmed by his kind smile.

"It's real sweet of you to take her flowers," Bucky said quietly.

"Um, yeah," Steve replied, still in surprise at the contact. Bucky squeezed Steve's wrist in a comforting way before he withdrew his hand. Steve was totally unsure what to do next.

Thankfully, Bucky moved the conversation along. "I come from a big family," he said. "My sister, Becca? She just had a baby, so we're all helping out with her flower store while she works around this kid."

"Oh," Steve said, nodding. "So it's not your main job?"

Bucky laughed lightly. "No, I suck at retail. Thank God I only do it Saturdays, or Becca wouldn't have any customers left by the time I was through with them."

Steve smiled at that. "You're alright. You were good with me, and I must be an awkward customer."

"Yeah, but you're hot," Bucky said casually, picking up his coffee again.

Steve felt the blush spread over his face in an instant, but he did like hearing that from Bucky. He smiled in reply, watching as Bucky sipped his coffee and shot Steve a playful look over the rim.

So, Bucky was a flirt. Steve could see that now.

"Well, thanks," Steve told him, grinning wide. He had a good feeling about this. "I was a bit dubious about coming into someone's workplace and, you know, hitting on them."

Bucky set down his coffee and pulled off his woolly hat. "As long as it's you, I'm fine with it." He smiled at Steve, tucking a long lock of hair behind his ear.

Steve grinned back at him. "So what do you do? If you don't work in the flower shop?"

"I'm a product developer," Bucky said. "Basically, I make toys."

"Oh, like Big?" Steve blurted out. "I mean, like Tom Hanks in Big?"

Bucky laughed like he genuinely found that funny. "That's exactly what my dad said when I got this job," he chuckled. "I mean, kind of the basics of it, yeah?"

"Sounds cool," Steve said. "More exciting than my job."

"I thought being an artist would be interesting?" Bucky asked, leaning in closer.

Steve made a noise, half snort half hum. "My main work is a lot of boring corporate jobs."

"So what's your other projects like?" Bucky asked. "The paintings?"

"Uh, actually..." Steve felt embarrassed saying it, but he may as well. "I, um, I have a painting in an exhibition on right now. My friend runs the gallery so she kinda slipped me in. Anyway, would you like to come see it?"

"Wow, really?" Bucky looked impressed. "Where is it?"

"Redhook."

"I can't do Redhook today," Bucky said, checking his phone. "I need to head home soon and help Becca until my mom gets back."

"Oh, sure," Steve said, feeling a sting of disappointment. "Another time?"

"I'm free tomorrow," Bucky said eagerly. "Wanna go tomorrow?"

"Oh," Steve said again, pleasantly surprised. "Tomorrow would be great."

After coffee, Bucky had to get back home so Steve walked him down to his bus stop.

Steve felt happy walking along with Bucky, who had his hat back on and his big scarf. They chatted as they walked, smiling at each other every so often. Steve was getting very excited about this in a he-couldn't-believe-he-was-having-such-good-luck kind of way.

"When's your bus?" Steve asked him as they neared the stop. A few people were already crowded around waiting.

Bucky checked his phone. "If I haven't missed it, should be kinda soon. Hey, you wanna swap numbers?"

"Sure." Steve got out his phone, swapping with Bucky so they could enter in their digits, then return phones.

The bus appeared down the street, driving slowly up to the stop. "Wow, it's actually here," Bucky drawled, and gave Steve a smile. "I guess this is me then. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah," Steve said, smiling back at him. "We can get brunch too?"

"Won't your friends be jealous?" Bucky teased.

Steve shrugged. "It's fine. Although I can invite them if you want?"

"No, no," Bucky said, and laughed. "I'm happy having you all to myself."

Steve grinned too. "I won't argue with that."

The bus pulled up, and Bucky stepped away to go board it. Then he paused and turned back to Steve, coming in close while Steve stood stock still in surprise. Bucky gave him a light peck on the cheek, and with it Steve caught the most amazing scent of omega and lingering smell of fresh flowers from him.

Bucky pulled back and jogged away for his bus, waving goodbye. Steve raised his hand and waved in turn, watching as Bucky got safely onto his bus.

When the bus pulled away, Steve stood at the bus stop for a long moment just smiling to himself.

That had gone better than he'd expected, given his track record. Now all he had to do was be charming, like, _all the time_ , and woo Bucky.

He could do that. Piece of cake.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! The next part to this I'm aiming to get out around Valentine's day!
> 
> Here is a [rebloggable post on tumblr](https://jro616.tumblr.com/post/190521406535/the-little-flower-shop-on-the-corner-roe87) for this fic. 
> 
> I am on [tumblr](http://jro616.tumblr.com) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/jro616).


End file.
